3.22 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1
Kurze Zusammenfassung Juliet sollte für Ben Zelte markieren, aus denen die Anderen am nächsten Tag die vermutlich schwangeren Frauen holen wollen. Jack's Idee war es, die Zelte mit Dynamit zu bestücken und so die Anderen in die Luft zu jagen. Um das Dynamit zu entzünden, blieben Jin, Bernard und Sayid zurück, nachdem Sayid Jack überredet hatte die restlichen Überlebenden zum Funkturm zu führen. Am Funkturm sollte Danielles Funksignal abgeschaltet werden, um eine freie Verbindung für das Sattellitentelefon von Naomi sicherzustellen. ,Bernard und Jin bleiben zurück, um das Dynamit zu entzünden]] Während Jin, Bernard und Sayid geduldig in den Büschen auf die Anderen warten, machen diese sich mit ihren besten Leuten bereit für den Angriff auf die markierten Zelte. Wie geplant, fliegen die ersten beiden Zelte in die Luft und insgesamt sieben Andere kommen ums Leben. Jin's Dynamit entzündet sich nicht, worauf die drei schnell von Ryan,Tom und den übrigen Anderen, die die Explosionen überlebt hatten, gefangengenommen werden. Unter dem Druck, dass Jin erschossen werden soll, verrät Bernard den Plan der Losties, welcher direkt an Ben weitergegeben wird. Dieser befiehlt Richard Alpert mit den übrigen Anderen im Zeltlager zum Tempel zu wandern, während er selbst sich auf den Weg zum Funkturm macht, um Jack seinen Plan auszureden. Alex möchte sich anschließen, womit Ben überraschender Weise sofort einverstanden ist und ihr sagt, sie würde so auch ihre neue Familie kennenlernen. Währenddessen sollen Charlie und Desmond dem Kabel am Strand ins Wasser folgen, da es laut Sayids Plänen, die The Looking Glass Station mit dem Festland verbindet. Diese blockiert die ausgehenden Signale von der Insel, damit niemand sie empfangen kann. Damit die Losties Naomi's Boot kontaktieren können, muss die Station abgeschaltet werden.Desmond hatte Charlie vorher erklärt, dass er dieses mal sterben muss, um seine Vision von der Rettung für Claire und ihr Baby wahr zu machen. Unten in der Station angekommen, wird er direkt von zwei Anderen names Bonnie und Greta gefangengenommen. Die beiden wollen wissen, woher und warum er gekommen ist. Sawyer möchte plötzlich zurück zum Strand, um nach den drei Dynamitschützen zu sehen. Jack lässt ihn mit Juliet gehen. Sie wollte überraschend mit Sawyer mitkommen und sagte sie wüsste auch wo noch ein paar Waffen versteckt wären, damit Sawyer nicht komplett unbewaffnet gehen muss. Als Hurley sich den beiden anschließen möchte, wird er von Sawyer zurückgeschickt. Er wäre durch sein Gewicht nur ein Klotz am Fuß. traut seinen Augen nicht: Walt]] Zwischenzeitig sehen wir John Locke schwer verletzt in der Grube mit den toten Dharma Mitarbeitern. Locke will sich mit einer Waffe, die bei den Leichen lag umbringen, da er eine schwere Schusswunde von Ben hat und seine Beine scheinbar nicht bewegen kann. Plötzlich hört er eine bekannte Stimme und sieht Walt vor sich.Walt weist ihn darauf hin, dass er seine Beine doch bewegen kann und fordert ihn auf die Waffe hinzulegen. Er sagt John, dass es für ihn etwas zu tun gäbe. Flashforward Wir sehen Jack im Flugzeug, der statt eines weiteren Drinks von der Flugbegleiterin eine Zeitung bekommt, um sich die verbliebende Zeit bis zur Landung zu vertreiben. Er sieht total erledigt aus und hat sich scheinbar seit Wochen nicht rasiert. Jack entdeckt einen Artikel in der Zeitung, der ihn scheinbar schockiert. Er reißt ihn heraus und nimmt ihn mit. ist kurz davor zu springen, als...]]Jack hält in der Nacht mit seinem Jeep auf einer Brücke und wählt mit seinem Handy eine Nummer. Er erreicht nur die Mailbox auf die er nur in Bruchstücken wimmert "Hey... Ich rufe an weil ich grade gelesen habe..", als er ganz in Tränen ausbricht und auflegt. Er steigt auf das Geländer der Brücke. Kurz bevor er abspringt sagt er "Vergib mir" und hört plötzlich einen Autounfall genau hinter sich geschehen. Als er die Schreie aus den Wagen hört, leistet er sofort Hilfe. Als Jack im Krankenhaus behandelt wird, kommt seine Ex-Frau Sarah herein, die immernoch auf der Liste für Notfallkontake bei ihm steht. Sie schaut nur schnell, ob es ihm gut geht und verschwindet dann auch wieder, obwohl Jack sie bittet ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Jack steht im Arztkittel vor der Patientin, die er aus dem brennden Wrack gezogen hatte. Der neue Cheffarzt der Chirurgie, Dr. Hamill kommt herein und ist stolz den "Helden" Dr.Shephard endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Jack möchte unbedingt die Patientin operieren, doch Dr. Hamill verweigert ihm das und rät, er solle sich lieber nach Hause begeben und ausspannen. Jack ist gar nicht begeistert, doch muss die Forderung seines Vorgesetzten akzeptieren. Trivia * Der Zeitungsartikel, den Jack die ganze Zeit dabei hat, ist vom 5.April 2007. D.h. der erstmalige Flashforward findet ca. 3 Jahre nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 statt. * Wir sehen Mikhail ohne Augenklappe * Im Staffelfinale sterben insgesamt 15 Menschen: Greta, Bonnie, Tom, Charlie, Mikhail (?), Naomi, Ryan Pryce, Diane und weitere 7 Andere. * Sawyer wirkt verändert. Er nennt Kate und Hurley freiwillig bei den richtigen Namen. ** Entweder es liegt an der Geschichte mit Kate, oder es hat damit zu tun, das er es endlich geschafft hat den Echten Sawyer zu töten, und er damit seinen "Inneren Frieden" gefunden hat. ** Oder es hat damit zu tun, dass er es nicht mit sich selber ausmachen kann, dass er den Echten Sawyer getötet hat (er kotzte, nachdem er Locke`s "Auftrag" durchgeführt hatte) * Charlie macht bevor er stirbt ein Kreuzzeichen (Religion) * Jack benutzt in Zukunft das Motorola KRZR (verkauft ab 2006) * Der Name "Hoffs/Drawlar," auf dem Büroschild des Bestattungsunternehmer ist ein Anagramm für "Flash Forward" * Kates Nummernschild ihres Volvos ist 4QKD695 * Jacks Nummernschild ist 2SAQ321 * Kates Telefonnummer ist 310-555-0148, die Vorwahl 310 steht wahrscheinlich für das Gebiet um Los Angeles * Dr. Hamill erwähnt, dass die Frau von dem Autounfall von Dr. Gary Nadler operiert wird. Auch Bernard heißt Nadler mit Nachnamen * Bens Karte, die ihm zum Funkturm führen soll, bezeichnet Otherville als Pascal Flats. * Bevor Jack Kate erreicht, sehen wir bei ihm in der Wohnung: Landkarten, eine Lampe, Pillendosen seiner Beruhigungstabletten (Oxycodone), Schnapsflaschen, ein Lineal, das goldene Oceanic Ticket, und einen Kompass. Auf der Weltkarte sind folgende Gebiete markiert: Markierungen in verschiedenen Bereichen Amerikas, Den Norden Brasiliens (Amazonasgebiet), Irgendwo in der Nähe von der mexikanischen Grenze, Kanada usw. und alle führen durch eine Linie zu einem unsehbaren Punkt im Pazifik, westlich von Amerika. Vielleicht versucht Jack aus den Herkunftsorten der Passagiere von Flug 815 eine Muster zu erkennen oder ähnliches. (Die markierten Orte kommen ungefähr mit den bekannten Herkunftsorten einiger Überlebender hin) * Die zwei oder drei weiblichen Flüsterstimmen, die Locke hört, bevor er sich erschießen möchte, sind sehr undeutlich. In den USA wurde als vermutliche Lösung folgendes angegeben: "Help me", "Naomi. I don't know that name" and "I have hell to pay" * Es gibt eine Novelle mit dem Namen "Flash Forward" vom kanadischen Autor Rober J. Sawyer. * Der Mann (Minkowski) am Telefon schien nicht überrascht, als er hörte, dass Jack einer von den Überlebenden von Flug 815 ist, obwohl Naomi sofort über das Schicksal der Maschine bescheid wusste, als sie davon hörte. * Im Flugzeug sitzen Jin und Sun in der Sitzreihe hinter Jack Zitate Rose zu Jack: Wenn du jetzt wieder sagst "Zusammen Leben - Alleine sterben", hau ich dir eine rein. Offene Fragen Allgemein: * Ist Mikhail gestorben und warum ist er scheinbar unsterblich? * Wieso empfängt Charlie genau im richtigen Moment Penny's Botschaft? * Wo ist Penny, während des Gespräches mit Charlie? * Hatte Ben die ganze Zeit recht, sind die Anderen die Guten? * Was hat es mit Naomi und ihrem Team wirklich auf sich? * Woher hat Naomi das Foto, das Desmond und Penny zeigt? * Was ist der Tempel? Flashforward: * Wie sind Jack und Kate von der Insel gekommen? * Sind Jack und Kate die Einzigen, die von der Insel kamen? Was ist mit den anderen? * Warum ist Jack so am Ende und will unbedingt zurück auf die Insel? (Er war es auch, der trotz aller Warnungen Naomi's Frachter kontaktiert, um unbedingt alle endlich von der Insel zu bekommen) * Wessen Beerdigung sucht Jack auf? * Mit wem lebt Kate zusammen? * Wieso fliegt Jack mit Oceanic Airlines, obwohl die aufgrund finanzieller Probleme den Flugbetrieb eingestellt haben? Links *UK Promo *CTV Trailer *ABC Trailer Quellen *'Lostpedia.com' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3